Fall
by Loluuuuu
Summary: Mereka tak kuasa menolak sekalipun ada secuil perasaan takut akan sentuhan ini. Ciuman pertama mereka yang bercampur dengan air mata dan kepedihan, namun keduanya tidak peduli. Mereka selalu ada untuk satu sama lain selama ini, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup./ AU/ Crack Pair!/ RnR?


**Fairy Tail** belongs to **Hiro Mashima**

A **M**ira**L**yon Fanfiction

AU—Crack Pair—Typo—etc.

Song—_Winter Fall _(I changed a little of its lyric)

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Lyon Bastia menginjakkan kakinya di Tokyo. Dengan segala kenangan dan mimpi yang selalu mengikutinya, juga janji kepada seseorang yang tak lagi ada. Lelaki berambut silver itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Melihat dedaunan berwarna coklat keemasan yang berguguran dari pohon serta hembusan angin yang menusuk tulangnya… Betapa ia sangat merindukan saat-saat ini dan semua kenangan yang telah terjadi.

Lelaki berambut silver itu mengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan dedaunan kecil berwarna coklat keemasan itu menyentuh wajahnya dan bersinggah dirambutnya.

Daun-daun yang berguguran dan hembusan angin yang menyentuhnya seakan menyambutnya kembali. Menyentuh duka lama yang tersimpan selama bertahun-tahun. Dan menyenandungkan sebuah nama yang terukir telak dihatinya;

_Mirajane Strauss. _

.

* * *

**.**

**Fall**

—**Lolu Aithera—**

"_I was gazing at her, unblemished, on the other side of silence._

_I guess the words I should have already said won't reach you now."_

.

* * *

.

"Mira, kau tidak mau keluar?"

Suara baritone itu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Wanita berambut silver itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lyon yang sudah terduduk disebelahnya dan meluruskan kakinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Terlalu ramai."

Lyon menatap wanita itu yang sudah kembali melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dengan mata yang berbinar. Oh, sungguh, Lyon tak pernah tidak terpesona dengan mata itu.

"Lihat, Lyon. Suasananya sangat indah 'kan?"

Nada suara itu sangat memabukkannya. Membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman, yang selalu bisa menelusupkan perasaan hangat kedalam hatinya.

"Andaikan tidak ramai, pasti aku sudah menyeretmu keluar. Hahaha."

Lyon tersenyum, dan kemudian wanita itu tertawa renyah. Tawa yang bisa membuat jantungnya meledak karena kesenangan.

Nama wanita itu Mirajane Strauss. Nama yang indah, sama seperti wajahnya. Usianya dua tahun dibawah Lyon. Wajah cantiknya dibingkai dengan surai halus berwarna silver sepinggang. Matanya selalu bisa menghipnotisnya, senyumnya adalah candunya. Ia sangat pintar, entah itu dalam bidang akademik atau dalam merangkai kata-kata indah. Wanita itu jatuh cinta terlalu dalam dengan musik. Gitar akustik berwarna ungu pucat yang berada dipangkuannya sudah menemaninya sangat lama untuk menciptakan berbagai lagu yang ditunjukkan kepada Lyon sebelum meminta lelaki itu menyanyikannya.

Lyon tak ayal sering mengatakan kalau Mira bisa menjadi seorang musisi terkenal, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti, ketika Lyon sudah bisa menggapai cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi mereka akan menciptakan suatu kolaborasi yang hebat.

Tapi bagi Mira, itu hampir tidak mungkin terwujud.

Mira tidak suka keramaian. Meskipun wajahnya sangat ramah, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Sepanjang 19 tahun umurnya, penyakit _hemophilia_ dengan setia menemaninya. Membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati untuk tidak membuat dirinya terluka.

Lyon sering mengatakan kalau pengobatan penyakit _hemophilia_ sudah semakin bagus sekarang dan ia meminta Mira untuk mencobanya. Tapi Mira tidak yakin apakah itu berpengaruh padanya karena yang ia ketahui, terapi itu hanya berlaku pada golongan tertentu, tetapi tidak pada golongannya. Dan karena golongan itulah yang membuat tubuh Mira lebih rentan dari yang lainnya.

Namun Mira tidak pernah mengeluh akan penyakitnya. Wanita itu tidak suka membahas tentang keadaannya. Baginya, penyakit itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya yang tak akan pernah bisa lepas dan ia akan hidup dengan penyakit itu selamanya.

Teman Mira juga tidak banyak. Ia hanya mempunyai beberapa teman wanita dan satu teman lelaki—ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lyon? Dibandingan melakukan aktivitas diluar ruangan, Mira lebih suka menyendiri diruang music sambil memaninkan gitar akustiknya.

Diruang itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya Mira mempunyai teman—sahabat laki-laki.

Nama lelaki itu adalah Lyon Bastia. Lelaki ini adalah kakak kelasnya. Kalau diam Lyon terlihat dingin. Tapi begitu mereka berbicara, kehangatan terpancar dari tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan senyum hangat yang ia tunjukkan, terkadang membuat Mira lupa dimana ia sekarang. Suara baritonenya ketika ia bernyanyi sangat luar biasa, dan Mira tak pernah berhenti memujinya. Mira sering bilang padanya kalau kelak Lyon pasti bisa menjadi penyanyi yang hebat seperti apa yang telah ia cita-citakan. Mira selalu mendukungnya dan berharap suatu saat nanti Lyon akan menyanyikan satu atau beberapa lagu ciptaannya.

"Kalau kau sudah jadi penyanyi terkenal, jangan lupa menyanyikan laguku. Jadi kalau aku sudah tidak ada, lagu-laguku masih bisa didengar dan dikenang orang lewat kau." Mira mengucapkannya dengan luwes, seakan-akan kata 'tidak ada' itu adalah hal yang biasa. Sikap seperti itu yang Lyon benci.

Bagi orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya mungkin menganggap kalau Mira tidak berguna—selain wajah cantiknya, orang-orang menganggap Mira sangat merepotkan karena penyakitnya. Padahal wanita itu berbakat dibidang akademik, tetapi mereka tidak mau tahu.

Tetapi bagi Lyon, wanita itu sangat berarti melebihi siapapun.

Mira selalu menyediakan telinganya untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesah Lyon. Dia akan tertawa dengan lelucon yang Lyon lontarkan dengan wajah dinginnya. Mira akan membiarkan Lyon bersandar dibahunya ketika ia lelah. Terkadang, Mira memberikan sedikit peluk jika Lyon sedang terpuruk.

Senyum lembut dan tatapan mata yang hangat itu di wajah Mira tidak pernah lepas untuk Lyon.

Bagaimanapun, Lyon sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Ayah yang menjadi panutannya, Ibu yang sangat dicintainya, Kakak yang melindunginya, keutuhan keluarganya. Ia telah kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat berarti dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa semua orang yang ia punya akan bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja dan mungkin dalam waktu yang bersamaan nantinya. Diusianya yang masih 21 tahun, ia harus merasakan sakitnya kehilangan. Hal itu membuatnya takut, takut kalau nanti ia akan kembali ditinggalkan.

Bagi Lyon, hidupnya adalah kelabu. Setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu Mira dan membuat hidupnya kembali berwarna.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang kalau kondisimu tidak baik." Ucap Lyon khawatir, setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menemanimu latihan. Audisimu tinggal tiga minggu lagi 'kan?" ucapnya. Lyon menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengangguk.

"Sudah menentukan lagu apa yang kau bawakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah. Aku akan membawakan lagumu. Aku akan membuat para juri terkesan dengan lagu yang kau buat!" ucap Lyon semangat.

Mira tersenyum melihat lelaki disebelahnya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Lyon sesemangat ini. "Lagu yang mana?"

Lyon terdiam sebentar mengingat-ingat nada pertama lagu itu, lalu menyanyikannya;

"_**~A pure white time is invited by the wind to transport a new seasons**_

_**The snow piled up on the palms of my hands twinkles for**_

_**But a moment when I noticed the city had begun to change color**_

_**I looked like I was taken by surprise**_

_**With my eyes closed, in the bitter cold of winter**_

_**Even now, I'm feeling warm~"**_

Suara merdu lelaki itu bersatu dengan suatu gitar akustik yang dimainkan oleh wanita disebelahnya ini. Keduanya menyatu, menciptakan sebuah harmonisasi melodi yang indah. Hingga kemudian Lyon dan Mira menyelesaikan satu lagu hingga habis.

"Bagu sekali, Lyon-kun! Senang sekali laguku akan kau nyanyikan saat audisi, ahahaha. Aku yakin kau pasti lolos!" ucap Mira sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Lyon dengan mata berbinar dan senyumannya. Sementara itu, Lyon harus mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera memeluk Mira dan menyunggingkan senyuman _cool_.

Kata-kata Mira yang lembut selalu bisa memacu semangatnya. Selalu berhasil menelusupkan berbagai macam perasaan kedalam hatinya. Membuat Lyon tidak pernah berhenti mengejar mimpinya, membuatnya selalu percaya kalau ia bisa mewujudkannya. Dan ia berjanji pada Mira untuk itu.

Senyumannya juga membuatnya sadar, kalau ia wanita itu telah memiliki hatinya.

.

* * *

_._

"_My heart was taken by the world that slipped out._

_Wavering in your innocent eyes, because of the falling leafs gently covering my smile."_

_._

* * *

_._

"Lyon!" suara berat itu membuat Lyon menoleh kebelakang.

"_Yes, Loke?"_

"_You don't wanna take a rest? _Kau tidak lelah? _Fan-meeting start at 7pm, you remember?_"

Lyon menggeleng dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "_I know. Anyways, I'm okay, Loke-niisan. _Kau kembalilah duluan."

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku nii-san, Lyon. Oh, ingat ya berhubung kita di Jepang, nanti kau harus menggunakan bahasa Jepang, _okay?"_

Lyon memutar matanya malas. "Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Loke."

Lelaki yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Lyon itu menyeringai kecil. "Hanya memastikan kalau pikiranmu tidak hanya berisi tentang Mira-chan. Jangan terlalu lama, Lyon. Aku pulang duluan."

Lyon mendengus kesal sesaat lelaki itu pergi. Apa salahnya kalau ia hanya memikirkan Mira?

Seirama dengan angin yang terus berhembus, pikirannya juga tak pernah berhenti memutar kenangan tentang orang itu dalam benaknya.

Lyon menyukai musim gugur dan juga angin serta daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Karena Mira juga menyukainya—sangat menyukainya. Mereka bertemu saat awal musim gugur datang. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saat pertengahan musim gugur bersama-sama.

Dan pada akhir musim gugur, mereka berpisah.

.

* * *

.

"_Surrounded by the towering sky, I can't help my shivering shoulder_

_Obscured by a freezing cold, the sun burned with indifference."_

.

* * *

.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sekali hentakan keras.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau sejak lima hari yang lalu kau ada disini?" ucap Lyon dengan sedikit kemarahan yang tersirat diwajah maupun dinada suaranya kepada seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur.

Mira menunduk lemah, memainkan jemarinya. "Aku tidak mau kau khawatir, Lyon-kun."

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan khawatir saat kau tidak masuk kesekolah selama berhari-hari? Dan tidak mengabariku sama sekali? Kau tidak pernah menelfonku atau mengirimku pesan. Rumahmu selalu sepi, tidak ada orang. Kau pikir?"

"Maaf, Lyon-kun… Elfman dan Lisanna menemaniku disini sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Maaf, aku tidak sempat memberitahumu." Mira menatap Lyon dengan pandangan yang mulai buram. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang dimatanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan melihat pandangan sangat khawatir dimata Lyon. Lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tau kalau aku hampir mati kebingungan mencarimu? Tidak tahu kalau aku terus menerus mencarimu?" Lyon menggepal tangannya erat dan menggesekkan giginya satu sama lain untuk menahan nada suaranya yang mulai tak terkontrol.

"Kenapa disaat kondisi mu sekarang ini, kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku ingin ada disampingmu saat kau butuh, Mira…"

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mau mengganggu audisimu, Lyon-kun…"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa pergi sementara kondisimu seperti sekarang ini? Aku akan disini."

"Lalu Audisimu?"

"Lebih penting untuk berada disampingmu, Mira." Lyon menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu? Ambisimu? Kesempatanmu sudah ada didepan mata! Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan usahamu selama ini?"

Lyon mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat. "Kenapa memikirkan ku, hah? Lihat kondisimu sekarang, Mira. Kau begitu rapuh. Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Lyon-kun? Bukannya selama ini kau begitu berambisi?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi."

"Kau selalu berusaha mati-matian. Berlatih tiap hari seperti robot. Kau selalu mengeluarkan kemampuanmu, menghabiskan semua waktumu. Itu yang kau sebut tidak penting?" ucap Mira jengkel. Ia marah. Ia tidak ingin Lyon mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting hanya untuknya.

Ketika Mira sudah jengkel, Lyon tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya dalam diam.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini 'kan?" ucap Mira kemudian. Nada suaranya mulai melembut, dan menatap Lyon yang masih belum bergeming.

Tapi kemudian Lyon menatap Mira. Menatap kedua iris yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya itu kini telah tergenang air mata. Lelaki berambut silver itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Mira.

"Tapi aku—"

Lyon ingin berkata kalau dia ingin menjadi orang yang selalu ada saat Mira membutuhkan. Lyon ingin berkata kalau ia akan selalu ada disisi Mira. Seperti apa yang selalu Mira lakukan untuknya.

Tapi kemudian Mira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pernah berjanji padaku ingin membuat laguku didengar orang-orang 'kan? Berjanjilah padaku, Lyon-kun. Berjanjilah kau akan berhasil."

Tangan Lyon terulur untung menggenggam tangan Mira yang lebih kecil daripada tangannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata yang sedari tadi tergenang dipelupuk Mira mengalir dari pipinya lalu jatuh melewati garis rahangnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Anggap saja kau melakukan semuanya untukku…" Mira membalas genggaman Lyon erat.

Lyon menundukkan kepalanya. Tak sanggup melihat air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua iris Mira. Sekalipun ia mencoba tenang tadi, tetapi sekarang matanya juga terasa panas.

"Mira…" panggilnya.

Lyon mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua matanya kembali menatap Mira. Pandangan mereka beradu untuk beberapa saat dalam diam. Lyon tidak mengatakan apapun, berharap Mira bisa membaca kata-kata itu dari matanya. Hingga kemudian keduanya memperkecil jarak satu sama lain, dan Lyon mengecup bibir Mira lembut—bersamaan dengan air mata keduanya yang jatuh membasahi pipi masing-masing empunya.

Mereka tak kuasa menolak sekalipun ada secuil perasaan takut akan sentuhan ini. Ciuman pertama mereka yang bercampur dengan air mata dan kepedihan, namun keduanya tidak peduli. Mereka selalu ada untuk satu sama lain selama ini, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Lyon dan Mira percaya, dimanapun itu, cinta selalu melindungi.

.

* * *

.

"_As I continue to wander about the spirals of her heart,_

_A wrong turn blocks the way before my eyes suddenly, ridiculing me."_

_._

* * *

_._

Mira pergi di sore yang tenang pada akhir musim gugur itu, musim yang selama ini selalu menjadi favoritnya. Sore itu ia mengalami pendarahaan hebat, kondisinya begitu lemah dan ia tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Mira pergi dihari yang sama ketika Lyon dinyatakan lolos audisi yang diadakan oleh sebuah rumah produksi terkemuka di Amerika.

Beruntung Lyon ada disaat Mira menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangan Mira terkulai lemas dalam genggaman tangan Lyon.

Lyon sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya, begitupun dengan Elfman dan juga Lisanna—adik-adik Mira. Ketika itu Lyon merasa sangat terpuruk. Tak ada lagi suara lembut yang menenangkannya. Tak ada lagi mata yang selalu berbinar ketika musim gugur datang. Tak ada lagi tangan hangat yang bisa ia genggam.

Semudah itu Mira pergi. Dan Lyon merasakan semua begitu—terlalu cepat.

Lyon selalu takut akan kehilangan. Begitupula saat Mira pergi, ia harus merasakan rasa takut itu sekali lagi.

Sama seperti yang lain, Mira meninggalkannya. Tapi wanita itu tidak meninggalkan Lyon dengan kehampaan. Kebahagian dan juga rasa cinta yang diberikan wanita itu tak akan pernah Lyon lupa.

Mira tersenyum tulus saat Lyon menggenggam tangannya—menatapnya dengan segenap rasa yang ia punya. Tak lupa wanita itu menitipkan do'a serta harapan yang tulus untuk orang yang disayangi—dicintainya itu. Berharap Lyon akan bahagian disisa hidupnya, sekalipun tanpa Mira.

Tak lupa, Mira menitipkan cinta yang tulus kepada Lyon. Berharap Lyon akan menjaga cinta itu sampai nanti—sampai kapanpun.

.

* * *

.

"_The scene of thoughts laying thick in my heart even now._

_I let out a breath, so I couldn't see it…"_

_._

* * *

_._

Lyon kembali mengulum senyum. Angin musim gugur yang terasa lembut seakan memeluknya dan membawa wanita itu lebih dekat dengannya. Membawa kembali kehangatan yang selalu diberikan wanita itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari benaknya.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Mira meninggalkan Lyon. Dan tanpa Mira, tak ada yang berubah. Dunia tidak berhenti begitu saja ketika kehilangan wanita yang sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya. Musim gugur masih tetap terjadi, daun-daun berwarna coklat keemasan masih terus berguguran. Dan waktu terus melaju tanpa mau tahu.

Mira memang tidak disisinya lagi. Namun untuk Lyon, cintanya seperti sebuah lagu tanpa ujung. Cukup untuk menemaninya sampai kapanpun—sampai sisa hidupnya.

Dan kepada daun-daun yang berguguran disemua sudut kota, Lyon menitipkan sebuah harapan kecil; agar kehidupan setelah ini, mereka akan dipertemukan kembali.

Karena bagi Lyon, sesungguhnya Mira tidak benar-benar pergi…

.

.

.

—FIN—

* * *

_**.**_

"_**The breath of the couple flutters about in the field of leafs.**_

_**They remembered the precious feeling as they touched fingers.**_

_**Pieces of you, pieces of you, lie in me inches deep.**_

…_**I wished for an eternity."**_

—Winter Fall

.

* * *

.Author Note.

Hallo semuanya~ wah longtime gak nulis fanfic~ nyahaha aku ngepublish another gaje fanfic lagi:p

Well, ini akibat galau gak nonton SMTown :'( /dilempar duren/ ah~ ah~ hari ini "**cewek**"-ku juga ultah lho~ ngahaha yep, **Kim Hyoyeon**! #24thHyoppyBirthday!~

Oke, selesai bahas koreanya, sekarang bahas fanfic ini…..jadi, yah, uhm, well, crack pair. Haduh maaf ya buat semuanya /bow/ abisnya aku bingung mau masangin Mira sama siapa. Kalo sama Laxus (aku penggemar mereka), tapi tampangnya Laxus gak cocok kalo aku buat nangis… kalo sama Fried, rambut ijonya gak bisa masuk /dihajar/ ehee~ nah pas mau nulis aku inget fanfic yang masangin Mira sama Lyon, jadi, yah~ jadilah ini^^

nah, tentang penyakit hemophilia itu, aku terinspirasi dengan sebuah gosip yang beredar tentang seseorang yang terkena penyakit itu. dan walla~ malah bikin fanfic kayak gini :/

Oh iya, yang nanya kenapa itu ada Loke, yah, itu sih kemauannya author azaa^^ /dijedotin/ ah, dia itu ceritanya managernya Lyon~

_As usual, flame allowed_. Asal~ bahasanya gak kasar dan mudah dimengerti^^

**Review please?**

Paypay~~^^b


End file.
